Sosok
by aia masanina
Summary: Katsuki tidak peduli dengan siapapun termasuk Ochako, akan tetapi Ochako yang hampir menangis karena tak dapat membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri menggoyahkan hati Katsuki juga. /"Coba terus sampai bisa, sialan."/ [BakuRaka / Kacchako]


Hari Bakugo Katsuki yang keras berakhir pada pukul sebelas malam. Salju turun lebat malam ini, tidak akan ada orang yang tahan berlama-lama di luar. Katsuki meniti anak tangga menuju kamar apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mana tahan ia dengan udara dingin begini. Memangnya ia Shouto yang mampu menghangatkan diri dengan apinya—kalau benar Shouto bisa melakukannya.

Berpijak di lantai dua, mata Katsuki menangkap sosok gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar paling ujung. Gadis mungil yang tinggal di kamar sebelahnya. Namanya Uraraka Ochako, tetapi Katsuki punya julukan tersendiri untuknya. Pemuda itu melangkah ke sana. Pandangannya tidak lepas.

Memangnya apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Menyapa Ochako dan mengucapkan selamat tidur? Hah, bodoh sekali. Lagipula, mereka punya hubungan apa selain tetangga, teman sekelas, dan juga teman bertugas yang sekali dua kali dipasangkan?

Semakin dekat menuju kamarnya, semakin jelas gelagat Ochako di mata Katsuki. Kelihatannya gadis itu tidak sekadar mematung dengan tampang dungu seperti yang Katsuki kira. Ochako memegang kunci kamar dengan tangannya yang gemetar, berusaha memutarnya di lubang kunci. Wajahnya tampak putus asa. Pasti ada apa-apa.

Apapun masalah Ochako, Katsuki tidak peduli. Ia _berusaha_ tidak peduli.

"Eh, Bakugo- _kun_?"

Rupanya Ochako malah menyapa duluan, membuat Katsuki mengalihkan pandangan padanya mau tak mau. Tak acuh akan tatapan 'mau-apa-kau?-jangan-ganggu-aku' milik Katsuki, Ochako melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kamu lembur magang lagi, ya? Pulangnya malam sekali."

"Memangnya itu urusanmu?" Bukan Katsuki namanya kalau tidak membalas sapaan ramah dengan nada ketus. "Kau menanyakan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Ehehe … maaf, deh." Ochako terkikik, tanda ia pasti bakal mengulanginya lagi bila ada kesempatan. "Hari ini dingin banget, ya? Dingin-dingin begini aku malah terkunci di luar."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sosok**

Boku no Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi

Bakugo Katsuki x Uraraka Ochako – Kacchako

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

.

* * *

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

"Hah?"

Gadis itu mengimbuh reaksi kaget Katsuki dengan tawa, sementara Katsuki masih memandangnya tak acuh, namun kali ini ditambah tatapan 'bodoh-sekali-kau-jadi-orang' yang tersirat. Ochako serius mengatakan dirinya terkunci di luar, dingin-dingin begini?

"Memangnya kunci apa yang kaupegang itu, Muka Bulat?" cetus Katsuki sedikit geram. Terkunci tapi memegang kunci? Dungu sekali.

"Kunci kamarku, tapi tak bisa diputar. Sepertinya lubang kuncinya macet," duga Ochako.

Ah, itu ya masalahnya? Kalau begitu, sih, memang sudah jelas apes.

Ini kali kedua terjadi pula. Yang pertama terjadi sekitar satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Kesialan ini bagai keledai yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

"Sudah kaucoba berapa kali?" tanya Katsuki ketus. "Kalau kaubilang baru sekali akan kuledakkan kau."

"Sudah hampir sepuluh kali, Bakugo- _kun_ ," ungkap Ochako dengan nada merajuk dan putus asa. "Tapi tidak bisa juga. Kuncinya tidak mau terputar."

"Kalau begitu coba lagi."

"Ugh …" Mudah benar bicaranya. Percuma mengungkapkan pada Katsuki betapa sia-sianya usaha Ochako sebelumnya untuk membuka pintu. Dengan wajah kusut tanda putus asa, Ochako mencoba memutar kunci sekali lagi.

Kuncinya tidak bergerak.

"Lihat? Aku bilang apa, Bakugo- _kun_ ," pungkas Ochako dengan nada menggebu. Pasti Katsuki tadi tidak percaya padanya. "Uh … bagaimana ini? Masa' aku semalaman di luar? Uangku sudah habis pula …"

Ochako putus asa sekali, lelah, juga ingin menangis namun ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Kalau ia menangis sekarang, bisa-bisa gendang telinganya pecah mendengar amarah Katsuki. Ochako adalah gadis yang kuat—Katsuki pernah mengakuinya pula. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depannya hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Kaubicara seperti itu agar aku kasihan padamu dan membiarkanmu masuk ke kamarku?" seloroh Katsuki dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"A-Aku tidak berpikir begitu, kok," elak Ochako sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah. Menghabiskan malam di kamar lelaki bersama seorang lelaki? Akan jadi apa dirinya? Bisa panjang urusannya, terlebih mereka masih sekolah meski sudah tahun terakhir.

"Sekalipun kau berpikir begitu memangnya aku mau, hah?" sembur Katsuki. "Sial, makin dingin saja. Terus saja kaucoba putar kuncimu, yang penting jangan berisik."

"E-Eh, Bakugo- _kun_ …"

Katsuki tidak mengacuhkan wajah sedih Ochako dan merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci. Sadar akan sikap tidak peduli Katsuki, Ochako menggembungkan pipi demi menahan air mata agar tidak benar-benar jatuh. Berdoa dalam hati, gadis itu berusaha lagi, memutar kunci pintu dengan erangan yang tertahan.

Menyaksikan perjuangan Ochako yang belum menemukan titik terang, Katsuki yang baru saja memasukkan anak kunci ke lubang kunci, tidak tahan juga. Wajah putus asa Ochako membuatnya geram. Ia berjalan mendekat, mengenggam tangan Ochako yang memegang kunci. Ochako terkejut akan tindakan tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Ba-Bakugo- _kun_ …!"

"Apa kau memutar kunci dengan benar?" tanya Katsuki dengan tatapan fokus ke anak kunci. "Kautidak merawat pintunya selama ini, Muka Bulat?"

"Ah, itu …" Ochako nyengir, salah tingkah. Tak perlu menunggu penjelasan rinci untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Ikuti tanganku. Coba putar lagi," tegas pemuda berambut jabrik itu. "Coba terus sampai bisa, sialan."

Ochako merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Betapa dekat dirinya dengan Katsuki sekarang. Rasanya seperti Ochako direngkuh Katsuki dari belakang, kemudian Katsuki berkata, "Jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." bagai film-film romantis. Apa yang akan Ochako lakukan, ya, kalau sampai terjadi? Yang pasti, ini baru pertama kali dan rasanya Ochako hanya akan membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hei, kenapa mengkhayal begitu, sih? Lagipula, mana mungkin Katsuki akan melakukannya! Tunggu Mineta jadi tinggi dulu baru Katsuki akan melakukannya—dengan kata lain, mustahil.

"Ng-Ng … baik …" Sembari menenangkan debar jantungnya, Ochako mengikuti perintah Katsuki. Tangan pemuda yang menggenggamnya kuat bergerak ke arah kiri, membuat tangan Ochako yang digenggamnya ikut bergerak ke kiri. Usaha pertama gagal. Berkali-kali mereka melakukannya, seiring dengan Katsuki yang berkali-kali melontarkan kata-kata umpatan.

 _Klik!_

"Berhasil!" Wajah Ochako berubah riang begitu anak kunci berhasil diputar dan pintu dapat dibuka. Sungguh keajaiban anak kunci tidak sampai patah. Gadis itu mendongak pada si pemuda dengan wajah lega. "Makasih banyak, Bakugo- _kun …_ "

Nada suaranya memudar melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Katsuki. Tidak ada wajah kesal, melainkan wajah terperangah dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kekarnya belum juga ia lepaskan dari tangan Ochako. Apa yang sedang Katsuki pikirkan sampai memasang wajah seperti itu? Ochako memandang lamat tak mengerti.

"Bakugo- _kun_ …?"

"Kauakan masuk ke kamar ini?" tanya Katsuki tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. "Apa pagi nanti kauakan keluar kamar, bersekolah seperti biasa?"

"Err … biasanya memang begitu, 'kan? Kecuali hari libur," ujar Ochako kikuk.

"Sungguh?"

"I-Iya." Ochako berusaha bicara mantap. "Kamu kenapa sih, Bakugo- _kun_?"

Katsuki diam cukup lama. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Ochako, Katsuki berujar, "Jangan langsung tidur tanpa menyalakan pemanas."

"Te-Tentu saja aku menyalakannya," tukas Ochako. "Ini 'kan dingin sekali. Bisa-bisa aku mati membeku."

"Kaujuga harus berendam dan membersihkan muka sebelum tidur."

"Aku tidak pernah lupa, kok," timpal si gadis. "Aku masuk, ya."

"Jangan makan yang mengandung banyak kalori sebelum tidur." Katsuki mengimbuh, mencegah Ochako untuk melangkah. "Kaubisa gemuk."

"A-Aku tidak suka makan sebelum tidur, kok," elak Ochako dengan wajah memerah. "Lagipula, stok makananku tipis sekali dan aku belum punya uang lagi."

"Kaudengarkan saja kata-kataku."

Ochako mengembungkan pipi, mendongak pada Katsuki dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah melakukannya sebelum kamu mengatakannya, kok."

"Apa kauakan terus melakukannya?" tanya Katsuki. Tatapannya berserobok dengan tatapan Ochako. Kosong, hampa.

Ochako sudah tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan Katsuki. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, berdebar-debar. Sudah berkali-kali ia rasakan debaran itu saat berada di dekat Katsuki. Aduh, tingkah canggungnya ini pasti memalukan sekali.

"Aku akan terus melakukannya selama aku hidup, kok," pungkas Ochako mantap. Senyumnya ceria, diam-diam senang Katsuki menasihatinya macam-macam meski sebenarnya tidak wajar. Artinya Katsuki memikirkannya, bukan? Jangan-jangan Katsuki merasakan debaran jantung seperti yang Ochako rasakan? "Sudah, ya. Aku masuk dulu, Bakugo- _kun_."

 _Blam._ Sosok Ochako menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang menutup kembali. Katsuki ditinggalkan sendiri. Pemuda itu masih mematung di depan pintu. Malam semakin larut dan hawa dingin makin menusuk. Semua sudah berakhir. Perjumpaan ini sudah berakhir.

Perasaan Katsuki yang sesungguhnya tak akan pernah tersampaikan.

 _BUK!_ Katsuki meninju pintu kamar Ochako sekuat tenaga, melampiaskan berbagai perasaannya yang campur aduk dan tak bisa terbendung lagi.

Mana mungkin Ochako ada di kamarnya? Mana mungkin Ochako menggigil kedinginan di depan pintu kamarnya dan terkunci untuk kedua kali? Mana mungkin Katsuki bertemu dengannya di sini, membantu dan menyentuhnya, memperlakukannya seolah Ochako masih ada di dunia ini?!

Tubuh Ochako sudah hancur terlindas kereta sebulan lalu. ODS yang terus mengkhayalkan sosok Ochako masih hidup seperti Katsuki sudah seharusnya mengirimkan diri ke rumah sakit jiwa.

.

* * *

 ** _fin_**

* * *

*ODS: Orang Dengan Skizofrenia, yaitu gangguan mental yang menyebabkan penderita mengalami halusinasi, kekacauan pikiran, dan perubahan perilaku.

Hai, terima kasih telah membaca _fic_ Kacchako kedua saya. Silakan tinggalkan _review,_ ya. Salam. # _PeaceSign_


End file.
